Made For You
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: "- Eu te amo, Draco, acima de tudo."


**Made for You**

Tudo ainda estava muito confuso para ser compreendido, acontecera muito rápido, sem que ela conseguisse raciocinar. Mas dizem que isso às vezes acontece, quando se trata de amor.

Já era o sexto ano, e, para sua felicidade, era a monitora do ano, assim como Ron. A reunião com os monitores das outras casas fora surpreendente: Draco Malfoy era o novo monitor. Hermione nunca gostara de Draco, para ela, ele era só um garoto sonserino com ódio à vida.

- Pois é, Granger, vou ter que te aturar como monitora, mas só quero que não se meta na minha vida – cuspiu ele, o que fez com que o ódio que ela sentia aumentasse.

- Pode deixar, Malfoy, o dia que eu me aproximar de você estarei doente – devolveu na mesma moeda, jogando a bolsa por cima do ombro e saindo da sala da monitoria, batendo a porta.

Ele suspirou, observando por onde ela tinha o deixado. Hermione Granger não era a certinha chata que ele pensara que fosse, não mesmo.

Ela estava apaixonada por Ron, mas este nem notava sua presença. As brigas entre eles aumentavam e logo não estavam nem se falando, e isso a machucava muito.

Então Ron passou dos limites, ela o vira _engolindo_ Lavander Brown na sala comunal durante a festa de comemoração quando eles ganharam aquela porcaria de jogo de Quidditch.

Então saiu de lá, irritada, magoada e, principalmente, machucada. Deixou os pés a levarem para onde bem entendessem e acabou parando em frente à Sala Precisa.

- Ah, que ótimo – disse ela, em voz alta, quando a porta não abriu. E, para seu desespero, ouviu passos. Apressou-se em limpar o rosto e, quando viu aquele loiro aguado do Malfoy, parou e suspirou.

- Granger? O que faz aqui? – perguntou e então viu as lágrimas – Está tudo bem?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- O que _você_ faz aqui? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Tenho que resolver... coisas. Por que está chorando?

- Não é da sua conta – falou, simplesmente e a onda de lágrimas a atingiu em cheio.

Draco se aproximou o suficiente para tocar seu braço, mas não o fez.

- Foi o idiota do Weasley?

Hermione não respondeu. Ela ficou parada ali, com as lágrimas rolando silenciosamente pelas bochechas. Draco aproximou a mão de seu braço, mas ela se afastou.

- Desculpe, Malfoy, mas você não pode me ajudar.

Dizendo isso, deu as costas ao garoto e foi embora.

Hermione percorreu os corredores e entrou em uma sala de aula qualquer, sentando-se na mesa e abraçando os joelhos, expressando tudo o que havia sentido: raiva, dor, confusão e, uma nova sensação ao ver Malfoy, _conforto._

- Hermione?

Ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, esperando vê-lo de novo, mas era o só Harry, que se sentou ao seu lado e envolveu seus ombros com o braço e ela permitiu-se chorar no ombro de seu melhor amigo.

**

* * *

**

Era uma das várias reuniões de monitores e ela estava sentada ali, ao lado de Ron e – pela primeira vez – não prestando a atenção a nada. Olhava para as pernas e sentia o olhar de Draco, mas não se atrevia encará-lo.

- Concorda, Hermione?

Ela ergueu os olhos rapidamente e viu que todos a olhavam. Draco assentiu pra ela imperceptivelmente e Hermione pigarreou:

- Concordo.

Eles voltaram a falar e Hermione suspirou, sorrindo levemente para Malfoy.

- Nos vemos na reunião da semana que vem, então – disse a monitora da Corvinal, se levantando. – Quem fará a ronda hoje?

Por incrível que pareça, Draco Malfoy ergueu a mão e olhou para Hermione.

- Eu faço – disseram os dois.

- Ótimo.

Todos foram se retirando da sala e, quando ela foi fazer o mesmo, Ron segurou seu braço.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela, seca.

- Não vai fazer a ronda com o Malfoy – falou Ron, baixo e ríspido.

- Você não me diz o que fazer, Ronald – puxou seu braço de sua mão e foi até Draco.

Ele permaneceu quieto até que Ron saísse da sala.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, encarando-a.

- Agora, sim.

Draco sorriu e segurou a porta para ela e ambos começaram a andas pelos corredores escuros.

- Esses dias atrás vi o Weasley e a Lavander Brown numa situação agradável para desentupidores... – comentou ele e Hermione fechou os punhos – Mas eu fiz um favor de azará-los.

Ela não se conteve e riu.

- Sério? O que você fez?

- Digamos que o Weasley passou a engoli-la de ponta-cabeça – disse simplesmente, fazendo-a rir mais e este a acompanhou.

- Eu queria ter visto isso – falou, depois que conseguiu cessar o ataque.

- Foi interessante.

- Estou te devendo uma.

Draco piscou um olho, Hermione mordeu o lábio e segurou sua mão. Ele ficou rígido e ela, assustada, tentou se soltar, mas se surpreendeu quando Draco segurou sua mão.

Ela o encarou e este apenas sorriu.

Continuaram andando pelos corredores, conversando pouco, mais ainda de mãos dadas.

Quando acabaram a ronda e estavam parados perto da sala comunal da Grifinória, Draco se virou para ela.

- Foi a ronda mais divertida – comentou.

- Foi – concordou ela, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso por estar conseguindo se relacionar com Draco mais fácil do que pensava.

- Você é uma pessoa divertida, Hermione – disse ele e ela se iluminou ao ouvi-lo chama-la pelo nome, e não sobrenome. Corou com a pouca distancia entre eles.

- Obrigada, Draco, você é incrível.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, apenas se encarando, então ela o abraçou. Draco sorriu e retribuiu.

- Boa noite.

Ele beijou sua testa e esperou que ela passasse pelo retrato e desaparecesse por trás dele.

**

* * *

**

Hermione tomava café junto de Harry e Ginny num dia qualquer, apenas ouvindo os dois programarem o próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade como um casal de pombinhos apaixonados enquanto encarava suas torradas.

- Hum, Draco Malfoy está te encarando da mesa da Sonserina, Mione – disse Ginny e ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, olhando por cima do ombro.

- Ah, acho que ele quer falar sobre a monitoria, fazemos a ronda amanhã...

Quando voltou o olhar para Harry e Ginny, eles a encaravam com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Que foi? É verdade! – mentiu ela e se levantou – Vejo vocês depois.

Foi até a porta do Salão Principal e Draco a seguiu, alguns segundos depois.

- Oi – cumprimentou, tímida e ele respondeu com um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Bom dia.

- Temos que encontrar uma desculpa convincente, pois a da monitoria não convenceu Harry e Ginny hoje – comentou ela, enquanto andavam.

Draco fez uma careta à menção dos dois nomes.

- Diga a eles que vai à biblioteca, não seria novidade.

Hermione mostrou-lhe a língua e ele riu.

- É mais convincente do que dizer que vai se encontrar comigo para falar da monitoria.

Eles entraram na sala dos monitores e se sentaram diante da mesa ao lado da janela. Estavam começando a se dar bem. _Bem demais_.

- Não me olhe assim – disse ela, abrindo o livro de História da Magia – Foi _você _que me pediu ajuda com os deveres.

- Desculpe, só está difícil de me concentrar.

Hermione corou e, quando se deu conta, podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto e podia ver com intensidade o cinza de seus olhos. O coração dela disparou quando os dedos dele afastaram uma mecha encaracolada de seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

- Nunca precisei de ajuda com deveres – falou e seu hálito de menta preencheu suas narinas, fazendo-a delirar – Só preciso de você.

Ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada e sentiu os lábios macios e incrivelmente quentes de Draco Malfoy ao encontro dos seus. Sentiu o chão sumir embaixo dos seus pés e os joelhos bambos, mas, ainda assim, retribuiu.

Fora um beijo rápido, mas ele causara um efeito incrível sobre ambos.

Draco encarou-a e esta sorriu. Ele sorriu também e Hermione percebeu que, apesar de raro, seu sorriso era lindo e iluminado.

- Fique comigo, Hermione – pediu, segurando sua mão.

Ela balançou a cabeça, murmurando um trêmulo "fico" e o abraçou. Surpreso, ele retribuiu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

**

* * *

**

Hermione suspirou ao ver que conseguira da sala comunal, após um interrogatório feito por Harry e Ginny, que ela tinha certeza que estavam esperando que ela saísse da sala para recompensar o tempo perdido se agarrando no canto da sala.

- Ufa, achei que nunca iria conseguir sair de lá – ela falou ao chegar na sala onde Draco estava.

Ele segurou a cabeça de Hermione com as mãos e beijou seus lábios, deslizando a mão para entrelaçar na sua e, como sempre, fazendo-a suspirar.

- O Potter ainda está no seu pé?

- Não muito, agora que ele e Ginny começaram a namorar...

Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Draco a levava para a Sala Precisa, para concertar aquele armário que até então ela não sabia o que era ou como raios funcionava.

- Não vai me dizer o que isto é, não é? – perguntou ela, arrastando uma caixa para perto e sentando-se nela.

- Você é tão curiosa.

- Você é tão misterioso.

Ele a encarou com aquele sorriso malicioso, quase derrotado.

- Vou te mostrar o que é e como funciona, se você não fizer mais nenhuma pergunta a respeito, tá?

- Mas por que esse armário é tão importante para consumir todo o seu tempo? – perguntou Hermione, sem conseguir se conter.

- Está com ciúmes de um armário? – perguntou, presunçoso e ela bufou, indignada:

- Ciúmes de um armário? Francamente, Draco, só quero saber porquê esse negócio é importante!

Ele suspirou. Estava tendo uma guerra dentro de si; não sabia se contava ou não para ela. Se contasse, ela iria acabar com tudo e se afastaria dele. Mas, se não contasse, continuaria mentindo e não era assim que funcionava um relacionamento.

Porém, Draco escolheu optar pela mentira, não queria que Hermione ficasse com nojo do que ele virara, não queria perde-la.

- Eu gosto de trabalhar aqui, gosto da sua presença, gosto de você. Então junto tudo.

Como ela percebeu que seria a maior e única resposta que conseguiria, resolveu mudar de assunto.

**

* * *

**

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou ela, se levantando da cadeira e se afastando dele.

- Por favor – pediu Draco, cobrindo o braço esquerdo com a manga da blusa – Por favor, Hermione, não fique com repulsa de mim!

Nos olhos dela haviam lágrimas, o que ele interpretou como o pior. Ela estava com medo e _nojo _dele.

- Por que você não me contou antes, Draco? – perguntou, baixinho, com a voz trêmula e o nariz vermelho, como ela ficava sempre que chorava.

- Desculpe não ter contado! – disse, desesperado – Eu fiquei com medo de sua reação, Hermione! No momento em que começamos a nos aproximar, eu quis desistir de tudo, só para ficar com você.

Draco a encarou, os olhos implorando por perdão. Hermione ficou algum tempo sem falar e ele desejou que ela não estivesse pensando em como sair dali e terminar tudo com ele.

Ele só percebeu que estava prestes a chorar quando ela se aproximou e o abraçou. Então Draco permitiu-se chorar no ombro dela, mesmo sendo algo que ele considerava humilhante até algum tempo atrás. Quando ele se acalmou, ambos se sentaram novamente.

- Dói? – perguntou, de repente, olhando para seu braço onde estava a Marca Negra.

- Dói – admitiu, ainda surpreso por ela não ter o tratado do jeito que ele merecia. - Por que decidiu me desculpar? – perguntou, encarando o nada.

- Porque você confiou seu segredo em mim e, mesmo sendo algo ruim, você não fez por... mal. Quero dizer, sua decisão foi péssima – ele suspirou, cabisbaixo, mas ela continuou – Mas eu gosto de você, e muito. E minha mãe uma vez me disse que amar é amar também os defeitos. Então, se você consegue me aturar, sendo irritante como sou, e mesmo não aprovando, irei te aturar também, até você conseguir acabar com essa coisa.

Draco sorriu.

- Agora sei de onde tirou a inteligência e sabedoria.

- Só estou tentando ser sábia num momento difícil – comentou, no seu jeito certinho.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e ela o abraçou.

- Eu te amo, Draco, acima de tudo.

Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-a junto de si, como se ela pudesse sumir.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione, acima de tudo.

**

* * *

**

Ela e Draco faziam a ronda aquela noite, de mãos dadas, quando tudo aconteceu. Harry apareceu, carregando um Ron desmaiado com o Prof. Slughorn cambaleando logo atrás.

Hermione soltou a mão dele e correu para ajudar Harry.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela, passando o braço de Ron por cima de seu ombro.

- Longa história, me ajude a leva-lo para a enfermaria e lá eu te explico.

Lançando um olhar significativo para Draco, ela e Harry levaram Ron para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, ele foi posto em uma das camas e Harry explicou para Hermione e Madame Pomfrey o que tinha acontecido.

A enfermeira foi até sua salinha e voltou com um vidro de Poção e disse:

- Vocês podem voltar amanhã, ele não acordará até lá.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria, depois de Hermione segurar a mão de Ron. Dizendo qualquer coisa sobre a monitoria, Harry e ela tomaram rumos diferentes e logo topou com Draco.

- Voltou a gostar do Weasley? – perguntou, com um tom de voz seco e ríspido, que a assustou.

Hermione o encarou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas com culpa nos olhos.

- Draco...

- Espere, eu já entendi, você _nunca _deixou de gostar dele, não é?

O tom da voz dele aumentava e ela estava prestes a cair em prantos.

- Por favor, Draco...

- E eu, Hermione? Aposto que você nunca me _amou _de verdade. Só me _usou _para esquecer o Weasley.

Ela começara a chorar, murmurando coisas para fazê-lo parar, mas Draco não o fez. Estava se machucando fazendo-a chorar deste jeito, mas a raiva tomara conta.

- Você me fez de bobo, Granger – ele cuspiu as palavras – Eu cansei, não quero te ver nunca mais. _Acabou_.

Virou-se e foi embora.

**

* * *

**

Era outono, no dia 1º de setembro. E eles estavam atrasados, claro.

Atravessaram a plataforma 9¾ e se dirigiram por ela, procurando por Harry e Ginny.

- Onde eles estão, mãe? – perguntou Rose. Era percebível a aflição em sua voz.

- Vamos acha-los logo, querida – tranquilizou-a Hermione, enquanto Ron e Hugo batiam um papo sobre a Copa de Quadribol.

Não muito tempo depois, acharam Harry Ginny, Albus, James e Lily e começaram a conversar, como duas famílias normais. Ron começou a se gabar, como sempre, de sua facilidade com dirigir e estacionar um carro trouxa.

- Se não for para Gryffindor, te deserdaremos – disse Ron, de repente, para Rose – Mas não estou pressionando ninguém.

- _Ron!_ _– _exclamou ela e todos riram.

E foi quando o viu. Alto, bonito e com um olhar penetrante, Draco Malfoy e seu filho, Scorpius e sua mulher, _Astória, _estavam do outro lado da plataforma.

Ele percebeu que Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione o observavam e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça, olhando diretamente para Hermione, e se afastou,

Porém, antes disso, ela viu seus olhos inundados de tristeza antes de sair de cena, abandonando-a novamente. Como ele mesmo havia dito "_Acabou"_.

* * *

**N/A: Oi, pessoas! Esta fic foi um desafio feito por Ness Felton Malfoy, espero que tenha gostado, unicórnia! :D _Hope you like it ! _Beijos!**


End file.
